


扰人清梦

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other, abo 妄想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: abo  a罗 X 两个o路飞有两个o路飞百合情节发情  口交





	扰人清梦

**Author's Note:**

> abo a罗 X 两个o路飞  
有两个o路飞百合情节  
发情 口交 

“room”

红心船长用能力把自己传送到千阳号上，今天是他恋人的发情期。自从两个人确定关系后，任性的草帽船长就再也不肯用抑制剂，每次发情期都要红心船长满世界找他。

草帽船员依旧不太欢迎他这个拐了自家船长的同盟者。罗用见闻色避开了索隆的剑气和山治踢过来的不明物体。这是山治和索隆的日常争吵，罗在跟船的那段时间就已经习惯了，也同样习惯了他们总会波及到自己的“无意”行为。

罗点头回应了狙击手特殊植物的问好，并且小心的避开了角度刁钻的女人手掌，和泛着雷光的乌云。然后他就听见了历史学家遗憾的叹息和航海士小姐不满的哼声。

“你小子今天可真是super幸运啊！”机器人摆着奇怪的姿势朝着罗喊话。“哟吼吼吼，罗先生可真让人羡慕。”骨头音乐家空洞的眼睛看的人脊背发寒。单纯的小船医似乎想和罗说些什么，但是被历史学家及时的喂了一大块糖果。

罗不动声色的远离了草帽船员，他不并打算回敬这些小摩擦，反正最后都能从他们船长身上讨回来。不过这次草帽船员们似乎格外不满，难道今天的路飞和以往有什么不同吗？

满心疑问的罗终于来到了路飞的卧室门前。

“草帽当家的，是我。”罗屈指敲门。等了一会，房间里并没有传来恋人活力的回应。罗迟疑了一下，还是擅自推开了房门，也许发情期的路飞已经陷入了狂热的情潮。

房间里的灯光有些昏暗，使得床上交叠着的白皙身躯格外显眼。两个发情的omega赤裸着身体，胸挨着胸，腿贴着腿的缠在一起，私密处在彼此饱满的大腿间若隐若现，手掌在对方的腰臀处胡乱揉捏，挺翘的臀肉被掐出红痕，纤细手指探进后穴搅弄，淫液顺着腿根流下。

两个omega抱在一起磨蹭胸前的软肉，挺立起来的乳尖时不时碰到一起，难耐的呻吟从交缠的唇齿中溢出。双倍的omega信息素弄得空气都粘稠起来。

罗看着眼前的场景，惊的连话都说不出，他禁不住后退了一步。细碎的脚步声吸引了两个omega的注意力。柔软的唇瓣分开，他们喘息着转过头，两双水汪汪的大眼一起看向门口。一看到是自己的alpha来了，两张一模一样的小脸上都露出了惊喜的笑容。

不知道怎么出现的两个路飞亲密的腻在一起，他们的脸上都泛着红晕，期待的看向罗，双倍的引诱几乎是逼迫着让罗释放出了自己的信息素。终于感知到alpha信息素的两个路飞同时呻吟出声，情潮已经折磨他们好一会了，两个omega现在急需alpha的抚慰。

他们用带着情欲的甜哑嗓音，叠着声叫罗：

“特拉男，帮帮我们！”  
“特拉男，快过来！”

罗完全不知道自己是怎么上的床，脑子里一片空白，等他反应过来就已经被两个omega拉着坐到床上了。

一个路飞骑在他腿上，仰着脸和他热吻，手上急切的脱他衣服。另一个路飞贴在他背后，温热的皮肤贴着背后，还用软唇吮他耳垂，舌尖舔着耳廓，水声传进耳朵里，听的罗耳尖发麻。身上的路飞引着罗的手覆到自己胸前，用挺立着的乳尖蹭他掌心，另一只手摸向罗的下身，揉按腿间蛰伏的巨物。

两个路飞合力把罗推倒在床上，身后的那个翻身上来，赤裸着骑在罗的腰腹，一边扭着腰磨蹭男人结实的腹肌，一边低头与他接吻。另一个路飞向后退，伏在罗的腿间，用牙拉开裤链，扯下内裤，任由性器打在脸上，蹭了自己一脸水迹。双手握着一边撸动一边舔舐起来，性器滑进湿热的口腔，顶端抵着喉咙的嫩肉，路飞上下吞吐起来。

身上的路飞呻吟着去牵罗的手，引向自己湿漉漉的后穴，眼瞧着手指就要探进omega的后穴，罗却突然觉得一阵地动山摇。

“船长！醒醒，咱们到岛附近了。”夏奇的声音惊雷一样响在罗的耳边。罗睁开眼，潜水艇正摇晃着上浮，卧室外夏奇拍着门喊他。

船长卧室里不知道什么东西砸到门上，“砰—”的一声巨响，全船都吓的一静。直面船长怒火的夏奇一下就收了声。外面的佩金也吓了一跳，摇着头小声嘟囔，

“船长今天的起床气也有点太大了，这是做什么美梦了？被叫起来生这么大气？”


End file.
